No Reason
by Milkk
Summary: For the foxxay challenge. Prompt: jealousy. Cordelia shouldn't feel this way but she can't help it


**Disclaimer: I in no way own ahs or any of it's characters. I just like giving them happier times than Ryan allows**

* * *

"You're being silly, you have no reason to be jealous." Cordelia repeated these words to herself for what felt like the 15th time that night. "You're just being irrational. You have no reason-"

A loud knocking on her office door startled Cordelia out of her mantra. Making sure she was presentable Cordelia called out that her door was open. No sooner than the words left her lips the door was cracked open just wide enough for Misty's head to pop in.

"Hey Dee, I didn't mean to bother ya', I just wanted ta let ya know that Laurel and I are gonna go get some ice cream, ya want anything?"

Cordelia felt her jealous flare up just below the surface but knew she had to rein it in. Misty wouldn't understand. "I'm good. Thanks for offering though. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on if I want to be done today."

"Well okay Dee, we'll see ya at dinner." Without another word Misty was gone, closing the door behind her. Letting out a sigh Cordelia got back to work, she wasn't lying when she said she had a lot to work on.

* * *

Signing her name to last document Cordelia looked over at the clock to see it was just about dinner time. Making sure everything was in its correct place she got up and headed for the dining room.

As she passed the common room the Supreme heard the distinct sound of laughter, without having to look in the room she could tell it was Laurel, no doubt laughing at something Misty had done. Resisting the urge to storm into the room Cordelia took a deep breath and continued on her way to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Cordelia went straight to Zoe, who was sitting on the counter eating bread as Kyle put the finishing touches on the meal he had prepared.

"Those two are inseparable, it's getting a little ridiculous at this point," Cordelia grumbled, snatching a piece of bread from the younger witch.

Zoe shot the Supreme a knowing look, "You know if you're jealous you could just go spend some time with her."

"I'm not jealous, I'm just feeling a little left out. I mean they have their own corny inside jokes. I should be in on those jokes and making her laugh. Besides, I spend as much time with her as I can. I'm just always so busy."

"I don't know Delia, that sounds like jealousy to me." Zoe smirked, dodging a piece of bread that Cordelia threw at her.

"Look, I'm not jealous that would be silly. I have nothing to be jealous of. I know I'm loved." As she finished her sentence Kyle rang the dinner bell signaling it was time for everyone to take their places at the table in the dining room.

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly enough, with little to no conversation being held. The awkwardness wasn't completely uncommon, with the younger students still shy around the Supreme and her council there was never much to be said.

As dinner finished Cordelia decided to take a soothing bath while the council dealt with getting the girls squared away and locking up the house for the night. While she stripped Cordelia let her earlier thoughts enter her mind again. Maybe she was a bit jealous. That would be completely normal, everyone gets jealous. It's not like she did anything rash, her emotions were still under control. After her bath she would go have a talk to Laurel and Misty to let them know how she was feeling.

* * *

Wrapping her robe around herself Cordelia headed to Laurel's room where she knew she would also find Misty. Knocking lightly Cordelia waited for someone to open the door, thirty seconds later the Supreme could hear some shuffling from inside the room and the door was pulled back to reveal a giggling young girl with wild blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Mommy!" The girl screeched, throwing herself at the Supreme. "Mama said you was taking a bath 'cause you worked today."

"I was baby, but now I got the whole night to spend with you and mama. No more distractions." Cordelia chuckled picking up her daughter and resting her on her hip as she walked over to the bed where her wife currently sat, gazing at them both with love in her eyes. "What do you say I read some more of that new book auntie Queenie got you?" Receiving a delighted nod Cordelia set Laurel down on the bed next to Misty and climbed on next to her.

As she laid on her daughter's bed reading a bedtime story while her wife played with her free hand and her daughter hugged her tightly from her spot between her mothers Cordelia felt silly for ever thinking she was being left out by the two most important people in her life.


End file.
